


A lift to love

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day in the electromechanics workshop. Today the guys were specially excited, Mr. Hummels had promised them that he would teach them how to explode a condenser, or rather, let them explode one, since they were in the last year of a technical school they already knew how to do it, but no one else would let them.</p><p>Or: A universe in which Mats and Benni lead their students into a battle with Fips', and of course Mats doesn't have a crush on Benni, no matter what Marco says. Marco, stop being so disgusting, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

''Come back to my class, Mr. Reus''

''Oh, c'mon Mats, don't be like that''

''Reus, get your fat ass here or I swear I will…'' Mats' threat remained incomplete. Marco buffed, but he end up getting into the classroom. He saw that the rest of his classmates where getting into too, so his wishes of going back home and sleeping until noon were broken. Mats hit him in the nape while the other students entered.

It wasn't a good day, for God's sake, how can a Monday morning ever be good? Most of the people in there had been partying all weekend long, Mr. Hummels, the teacher, included, and had not yet recovered. Durm fall asleep in the moment he sat on the big table they had in the middle of the room, Aubameyang entered listening to music that blasted loudly through his headphones, Bender was there, quiet as always, opening his book with the homework done, Sahin and Schmelzer were almost screaming, laughing really loud and exaggeratedly.

It was a normal day in the electromechanics workshop. Today the guys were specially excited, Mr. Hummels had promised them that he would teach them how to explode a condenser, or rather, let them explode one, since they were in the last year of a technical school they already knew how to do it, but no one else would let them.

The school was dived in three principal parts: Constructions, electricity and electromechanics, in third year, the students would choose which one they would follow. Mr. Hummels was by far the best teacher the electromechanics students ever had, this was mostly because he was just three years older than them. He had graduated from the same high-school three years ago, and had not finished the university yet, anyway, he still was qualified enough to teach. A lot of students tended to do that after graduating, teaching in their old school until they could become engineers and do that for living. Sometimes this was a very easy and fun job to do, sometimes it was a hell.

''Reus, go back to your seat'' Mr. Hummels said to Marco, who was looking through the window like it was the most interesting thing in the world. ''Everybody, please sit down''

''Let's go outside and play some football, Mats. Don't be a bitter old lady'' This was Marco's reply. Mats gave up, he would never get Marco to treat him as a teacher.

''No Marco, not again. Since Miro found out that the last time the electricity was cut was due to our experiments, he's been keeping an eye on me, and let me tell you, that's not pretty, he can be scary''

Marco groaned and rolled his eyes, knowing that this was one of those days in which Mats wanted to do his work, and there was no way out, so he sat in the table. Mats went to the cabinet and took some cables, tools, and two panels with electrical contactors. He poked Sven in his shoulders, gave him some photocopies and a chalk.

''Please write that on the board, Bender?'' The teacher asked.

''Of course, Mr. Hummels'' Sven answered, and quickly got up of his chair to do as he was told. Marco snorted, trying to hold a laughter, like he always did when someone treated Mats with respect. Mats hit him in the nape again, like he always did when Marco started acting like a dick, and that meant that he did it all the time.

''Durm, wake up'' Mats said to his pupil, while shaking him.

''Fuck off, Mats, I didn't sleep last night'' The word were mumbled, since Erik wouldn't move his face from his arms.

''That's not my problem, so you know what? Suck it up and show me your homework''

This made Erik fully wake up, alerted and remembering that he didn't do it, nor did he copy Sven's. The panic painted all over his face was everything Mats needed.

''That's what a thought. I think you already know who is going to clean the workshop'' Mats said while patting his shoulder, the boy groaned, but didn't say a word, he knew that that was what happened when someone didn't do the homework ''Ok, the rest, give me your homework'' Everyone handed him the sheets with everything done, and Erik groaned once again, he had a bunch of nerds as classmates.

''Er...Mat-Mr. Hummed? What the hell is that?'' Marcel asked, pointing to what Sven was drawing.

''Oh, that'' Mats said, remembering that he had to explain something ''As you already know, science fair is coming soon. So, we are going to start with our project right now''

''What is it going to be?'' Pierre asked, very excited and willing to win.

''An elevator'' Mats declared.

''An elevator'' Marco repeated ''Mats, did you drank all the vodka I left in your house? An elevator is so basic''

''So what if I did? It has nothing to do with this, I've been planing this since a long ago, so please, don't be silly'' Mats sighted, trying to hold his excitement ''Tomorrow we will start doing an elevator model. When we finish, we are going to fix the school elevator'' He explain, holding for gasping and admiration phrases, oh, he was ready to be brave and do something no one else could do. Anyway, no one said a word, except for Marcel.

''God, I think he is stoned'' He said to Pierre, by his side, really worried.

''Mr Hummels?'' Sven said timidly ''We can't fix an elevator, we are not engineers''

''Don't worry kidos, I told you, I have everything solved'' Mats assured his students ''We are going to have some help from an engineer''

''Who?'' Everyone asked.

''That doesn't matter right now'' Mats shrugged the matter off ''Now, there's a problem with that plan Bender drew. The first one to point it out gets to explode the first condenser''

Everyone hurried to analyze the plan, and Mats thanked God for giving him a second to breath. He didn't want to tell them who was going to help them, not yet. Marco looked at him suspiciously, knowing that there was something weird with all this, but he didn't want to spend much time thinking in that, he wanted to be the first one to explode a condenser.

Mats didn't know why his students had such a fascination for fire and explosions, he himself had some, but not in the level his students did. Even little Sven smiled when he saw fire, and that was even creepier than Miroslav keeping an eye on him.  
This love they had for fire was what usually got them in troubles, but well, sometimes it was worth it. That's why they got disqualified the last science fair, everything was going A-okay when the judges got to their table. First it was a little sparkle, and then suddenly the whole thing was set on fire. They had to buy a new wig for one of the judges, since his got ruined. Fips and his class won that time, but Mats won't let it happen again, no matter who he has to ally with.

 

When the break started, instead of going to the teacher's saloon, like all his colleagues did, Mats went outside to grab a smoke with Marco. Not that he wanted to, he was practically dragged outside against his will. He dreamed of a heated room with loads of coffee and a sofa to sleep in, but no, Marco wouldn't let him.

The good part was that he wouldn't have to bear the stupid and boring conversations that they were for sure having, not that he did anyway. Well, maybe a little when they started making fun of the students, but only because it was pretty damn funny.

Marco handed him a cigarette, and he didn't even try to pretend that he didn't want one or that he shouldn't smoke with a student. It happened to be that his student was also one of his best mates.

''Something's bothering you'' Marco said.

''Why would you think that, Mr. Reus?'' Mats replied, inhaling the cigarette deeply.

''I know you, Mats, and I think I know who is the one that it's going to help us''

Mats sighted, defeated. Marco might be an idiot, but he had a sixth sense for stupid things like this one. Marco took that as a positive answer

''I can't believe you are selling your soul just to get closer to your crush!'' Marco said in a very high-pitched voice.'' He is in constructions! He is our enemy, just like the electricity guys!''

''Scream louder, I think some people in China didn't hear you'' Mats said while rolling his eyes ''And come one! It's not like that, I really want to beat Fips, and the only way to do it is with an engineer. Benni happens to be one, so I asked him for help, is not big deal. He is so not my crush''

''Wait, did he already say yes?'' Marco asked, with a very big smile, Mats nodded, a little embarrassed ''Let me guess, you are going to invite him to your place to 'discuss the project' then one thing leads to another and suddenly you have your cock buried in his…''

''GOD, MARCO, STOP!'' Mats screamed ''You really are disgusting, you can't talk like that in school'' Before Marco could tell him that he had become such a boring guy, Mario appeared, looking a little bit off, but quickly composing himself.

''Hello Mr. Hummels'' The little guy said with a bright smile. No doubt why Marco called him Sunny.

''Hey, don't talk to him, he's an asshole, say hello to me better'' Marco said before grabbing Mario by the waist and giving him a loud peck that made him blush. At least Mario did know that you are not supposed to act like that in front of a teacher.

''You are the asshole, Reus. I'm going inside, if you are late for the class I'm going to send you to detention. Goodbye, Mario''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Benni was an honest man, he was sure of that, so he knew it would be a lie to say that he completely liked Mats Hummels, because he didn't, and he wasn't even sure why, he just felt off whenever he was around.

The first time he saw him wasn't nice, he was pacifically working in his construction workshop with his students, when suddenly the lights got off, and he knew it wasn't his fault. That's when he met him, he knew there was some new teacher that all the students loved, but he wasn't sure of who he was until he and his pupils cut the light with one of their crazy experiments, Benni was really angry, and let's better not talk about Miroslav, they all had to interrupt the work for an hour, luckily Mats could repair it pretty quickly.

Time passed, and most of the times he saw Mats was because he had done something bad, but other times he heard student talk about how incredibly fun was to study with him, how they really learned things there (specially what not to do) with his unique ways to teach and his way of treating everybody like an equal.

The day Mats asked Benni to help him repair the elevator, Benni noticed something he hadn't notice before, Mats was really hot, how could he had not notice that before? Of course, he was always trying to repair something, he had heard students talk about that, and even some of the teachers, but this was the first time he could confirm it. Mats Hummels was indeed something else.

His natural answer was no, God, how could he think they were going to repair an elevator with his students and present that as a project? It was crazy. There was no way he was having time for that. No, no, no.

''Yes, of course, why not?''

Oh, Benni, you are such a moron.

Or at least that was what he was thinking then when he entered in the electromechanics workshop running, after he heard a big explosion, only to find a table that once was blue turned into black, a bunch of laughing students and what seemed to be heavy metal playing from a mobile.

''I swear I can explain it'' Mats Hummels said. Benni thought that he should stop trusting in pretty faces, specially when they like to explode things.


	2. Missing engine

Mats reached his house feeling more tired than he had felt in a time, and it was just Monday. He fixed himself a sandwich, too tired to prepare something fancier, and sat with a book in his table. He had to be in university at five pm, that meant that he had some hours before having to leave again, some hours he would have to dedicate to study, and he was willing too.

The next thing he knew was that someone was annoyingly ringing his bell. He got up quickly, noticing that he had fall asleep. Cursing in his insides, he went to open the door, just to find old Klinsmann standing there.

''Hey Mr. Klismann, how are you doing today?'' Mats asked, rubbing his face and sighting. Klinsmann was his very old neighbor, he apparently didn't have anyone else to go and complain with apart from his neighbors and his daughter, so sometimes Mats took pity on him and listened to his complains for hours, but he really had to study now.

''Not well, son, not well. The crazy girl in B3 is playing that devil music once again'' Klinsmann complained, pointing to the apartment next door with his cane. Mats laugh a little bit, the girl was playing Rolling Stones' 'Sympathy for the devil'

''I thought I was the one that made treats with the devil''

''Oh, son, I already gave up with you'' The old man shook his head ''Good for you that you are a nice man, otherwise, I don't know what would be of you, with that music and the weird things you study''

Well, obviously Mr. Klinsmann was not only old, but also a little bit mad, for what his daughter had told Mats once, he had been a rebel in his youth, ad still was a little, since he refuse to go to an asylum. Mats supported that decision, it made him respect the man a lot.

''Talking about weird things, I do have to go to study, so, I will tell Sophia to stop playing the music for now, and you will go to your apartment, deal?'' Mats asked.

''You are a blessing, Mats, I can deny it'' Mr. Klinsmann said before turning around and going to his apartment, mumbling things, he turned around one last time before entering''By the way, you have a tomato in your face. Have a good day'' Mats smiled and took the tomato of his face, he hurried to Sophia's apartment, it was cold outside, he didn't want to stay there for too long.

 

He was preparing his books to go to the university when he received a text from his friend Kevin ''just woke up lol, wanna go somewhere after classes?'' Mats sighted for what felt the millionth time that day. It had been almost two years since he started working in the school, and Kevin still couldn't remember that he had to wake up early every morning, but he did remember to tease Marco every time he saw him for being Mats' pupil. He decided not to answer the text, it would be easier to just punch him in the face later.

''Sorry man, I forgot that you had to take care of those little bastards'' Kevin apologized.

''Hey! I'm not a little bastard'' Marco complained.

''You so are'' Mats disagree '' What are you even doing here? You should be at home''

''I was bored'' Marco explain.

''Why don't you go and annoy your school friends instead of us?'' Kuba added.

''They are boooring. Erik literally got drunk with three beers the other night'' Marco threw his head back, moaning ''Don't go to your classes, let's go somewhere else and have some fun''

''I don't even know why your parents let you go out with us'' Kevin wondered ''wait, they do let you go out with us, don't they?''

''Sometimes…'' Marco mumbled, but quickly continued ''That's not the point, please don't be boring too, let's go somewhere''

Mats looked at Kuba, who seemed to be considering it, he knew Kevin would agree if they did too. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if they missed their classes for one day.

''Come on, guys! It will be fun, you need to relax a little'' Marco continued, knowing that he was convincing their friends.

''And you need someone to entertain you'' Kuba rolled his eyes.

''He's a hyperactive child'' Mats added.

''Did you tell your parents that you were going outside to play with your friends?'' Kevin mocked.

''Ok, now you are just being a bunch of dicks'' Marco said raising his hands

''Look'' Kevin pointed a boy that was there with his mom ''There's a boy to play with, why don't you go and ask him if he wants to be your friend?''

Marco gave them a death glare and waited until the three assholes he called 'friends' stopped laughing and were able to breath again. He was used to this kind of jokes, he always had older friends, so it was nothing new to him. Being the baby had some benefits from time to time.

''Ha ha ha. Have you finished making fun of me?'' Marco asked annoyingly.

''No, we haven't'' Mats laughed.

''You know what? I don't even care, just please let's go somewhere else before I die of boredom and then you can laugh all you want'' Marco pulled a devilish face ''Plus, I had a few things to talk with Mats about his crush'' he wiggled his eyebrows. Kuba and Kevin stared at Mats, while he whined.

''He is not my crush!'' Mats complained.

''Yes he is, you are so in love with him'' Kuba teased.

''Shut up, you don't even who we are talking about'' Mats replied in a high-pitched voice.

''Mats, I think everyone knows that you are in love with that teacher from your school, what was his name?'' Jakub asked.

''Benni'' Marco exaggerated the name.

''Wait, who is Benni?'' Kevin asked, confused.

''See? Kevin doesn't know who he is'' Mats said.

''That's because Kevin lives in another world'' Kuba turned to speak with Marco ''What happened with Benni?'

''Mats is really embarrassed because today Benni had to help him clean up the workshop'' Marco laughed ''You should've seem him, he almost burned the table, and then Benni had to come to help him'' The blonde explained with signs, he was laughing so hard he couldn't speak anymore.

''That was your fault, Marco! You were the one who distracted me''

''Benni saved his ass, Mr. Klose, the regent came a few minutes later, and Benni told him that nothing happened, that it was just a false alarm. Mr. Klose didn't seem to believe him at first, but Benni is a serious guy, so he thought that he was telling the truth'' By now, Mats cheeks were bright crimson, Marco seem to be enjoying himself ''He would be like Jack Black in School of Rock if it wasn't that he wants to impress him'' He started singing Inmigrant Song while dancing like a fool.

''And that is way no one wants to be your friend, Marco'' Mats punched him in the guts, Marco faked pain.

''Woah, woah, Mats, remember you can go to jail for hitting underage kids'' Kuba laughed. Kevin looked like he didn't understand what was going on.

''You know what? Nevermind'' Marco said, looking at his phone from the weird position in which he was, embracing himself ''I think I won't be able to go with you, guys''

''What? You really are a hysterical boy'' Kuba complained.

''I'm sorry'' Marco composed himself and cleaned the dust in his clothes, a wide smile on his face ''Mario says his parents are not home, so bye'' And with that, the blond one left, happily jumping.

''What now?'' Kuba asked Mats.

''We almost let that little bastard have his way'' Mats said in desbelief

''I can't believe he's getting some while we have to go and study'' Kuba shook his head.

''Youth this days'' Mats sighted ''Let's go inside, it is freezing here''

''Wait'' Kevin said, really confused ''Who the hell is Benni?''

''Mat's not-so-secret crush'' Kuba smiled.

''Oh, fuck off''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Morning's were definitely the worst part of the day. It always started with the horrible sound he had as alarm getting in between his beautiful dreams (That lately had Benni for protagonist), making him wake up almost having a heart attack. Then he went to mirror, to look at his zombie face and wonder once again how could he live with just a few hours of sleep everyday. He used to take a shower before going to sleep, too tired to dry his hair, so he had to thank the Gods that his hair was something against the physic laws, otherwise he would always wake up with a severe case of bed hair.

He always told himself that he should do some stretching or something, work out like he used to do, but he didn't, he just turned on the TV, and drank some coffee, listening to the news. God, Marco was right, he had turned into a bitter old lady. He played some Led Zeppelin in his phone, because that was the only way to fully wake up for him, and because he didn't want to admit that he was turning into a boring person.

Morning's were even worst in winter, Mats hated cold almost as much as he hated Fips. Ok, let's not exaggerate, he couldn't possibly hate something as much as he hated Fips.

Todays, things were bounded to go wrong, first he threw coffee in his shirt, second he missed his bus, third Marco was there when he reached school, with that stupid grin, and fourth…

Benni didn't hate morning. He always woke up before the alarm sounded, he got up did some stretching, then he took a shower, had a tea and went to school, feeling positive. He was sitting in his desk, his pupils already doing the work he told them to do, when he heard Mats screaming in rage. It was something common, the only thing to worry about was when he heard some kind of explosion. But this time, Mats went to his workshop.

''BE-HÖWEDES! I need to speak to you right now!'' Mats demanded.

His pupils looked at him a little confused, and Benedikt was sure they mirrored his own confusion face. He carefully stood up and went outside the workshop to talk to him.

''Kirchhoff, you stay in charge, I'll be back in a minute'' Benni said before leaving. Mats looked really furious, like he couldn't stay quiet.

''Höwedes, I really don't want to...wait, that student is named Kirchhoff?'' Mats asked.

''...yes, he is'' Benni said slowly, a little bit lost.

''Don't you think that's ironic? His last name is Kirchhoff but he is in Constructions''

''I really don't'' The elder said, impatient ''What do you need, Hummels? I have to go back there''

''Oh, right'' Mats composed himself ''Look, the engine I was going to use to the elevator model disappear, I don't want to say that you or one of your students took it, but maybe you thought that it was broken or something…''

''Of course we didn't, Mats'' Benni blushed a little, noticing that he had called him for his first name ''why would we want an engine?''

''Damn'' Mats said, looking now really angry ''That's what I thought''

''And that is…?''

''It was Lahm! He discovered our perfect plan, and knowing that he wouldn't be able to beat us, he robbed our engine!'' Mats said like a madman, opening his eyes a lot.

''Don't you think you are, I don't know, exaggerating?'' Benni asked, a little bit worry.

''Of course I'm not, he's evil! I'm going to talk to him right now'' Mats turned around and left. Benni stood there, considering what to do. 'Oh, what the hell' he thought and followed Mats, not wanting him to get in any troubles.

Fips was talking to his class when Mats appeared, putting Fips in his shoulders and leaving with him, glad that he was small and easy to handle, the little man said nothing, just sighted.The class stood in silent until Benni appeard.

''Hey, I'm sorry, we just need to talk to your teacher, it won't be long'' Benni apologized and quickly followed Mats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, everytime you leave one you make a puppy happy <3
> 
> Gustav Kirchhoff was a famous physiscit that contributed a lot with the electric circuits.
> 
> Sorry for making fun of Klinsmann, I just can't help it hahaha


	3. This is war

''Mats, would you please put Philipp down?'' Benedikt asked, looking around them, worried that someone might see them. Classes had just begun in school, that meant that mostly everyone was still confused, not fully wake up. Anyway, they had to be careful, someone could see them practicly kidnapping Fips.

''No'' Was Mats pure and simple reply, Fips was checking his nails, like he was bored of the whole situation. They walked into the electromechanics workshop, that, to Benedikt's surprise, was completely empty. The only thing to hear was some heavy metal playing quietly on the background.

The guy with the curly hair (How can anybody have such a cute hair so early in the morning? God Benni, stop thinking of his hair and concentrate) did put Fips down after all, when he reached a chair placed by his desktop, with a lamp conveniently placed in front of his face. Fips covered his eyes, the light was too bright.

''God, Hummels, turn that off'' The little man complained, Benni was about to turn it off, when Mats took him by his wrist.

''No, Howedes, I want to see the lie reflected all over his face'' Mats said, his eyes focused in Fips' face. Benni quickly pulled his wrist, but the other guy didn't seem to notice.

''Then you should put a pair of glasses on'' Lahm replied, smiling

''Oh, shut up, Lahm'' Mats spat, clearly on the edge ''You know why you are here''

''Oh, do I?'' Lahm replied slowly, mock in his words.

''Oh, I think you really do'' Mats moved closer.

''Oh, and why are you so sure?''

''Oh, I think you know that too''

''Oh, and how do you know that I know that you know why I know?'' Tension was growing more and more between them.

''Oh...wait…'' Mats seemed a little winded-up ''Benedikt, I need some help here''

''To be honest, I don't understand the universe in which I just walked in'' Benni looked at them, frowning ''Since when do you treat like...this?''

Mats and Fips stared at each other, hate clear in his eyes. Benni knew that there was no need for an answer, their fights weren't something new.

''We had some problems in the past'' Fips said anyway.

''All due to you, Lahm'' Mats started walking from one side to the other of the room, a little lost in his thoughts, Benni followed him with his eyes, but Philipp just rolled his, knowing that the younger man was in a dramatic mood ''But you know what? I had never caught him red-handed, that is not going to stay like that, though''

''Oh, yeah?'' Fips laughed sarcastically ''What are you planning to do, Hummels?''

Benni thought he could cut the tension with a butter knife. He swallowed hard, Mats was giving Fips an incredibly intense look, he didn't know how the smaller man had the strength to hold it, he for sure would’ve chicken out, Mats' eyes were far too penetrating. 

''I'm going to tell Klose''

''…''

''…''

''Are you kidding?'' Said the other two teachers at the same time. 

''Mats, I don't think that's going to work…'' Benni started, trying to make Mats reason.

''Oh, come one, Hummels, you are not that retarded'' Fips laughed, interrupting Benni ''Miro loves me and hates you! He won't believe you, even if you had proves showing that I robbed your engine'' The small man quickly put his hand over his mouth, realizing that he had made a cock-up, Benedikt opened his eyes really wide.

''Wait, Lahm, did you really rob the engine?'' He asked.

''Of course he did! He is always trying to set us up'' Mats said, looking a bit happy for making him admit it ''And of course I'm not going with Mr. Klose'' He quickly moved towards Lahm, putting his arms in each side of the chair. His eyes connected with Lahm's once again, not in a nice way ''This is war, Fipsy. This time, things won't be pretty. Just wanted to let you know''

''Of course, things won't be pretty, Matsy'' Philipp got up, trying to be threatening, but the difference of height he had with the other guy difficulted the task. He still tried, though.''but they won't be pretty for you''

Benedikt didn't quiet understand what happened after that, the room that was sank in absolutely silence (and heavy metal) before was now suddenly filled with war screams, people appeared from nowhere. He was having the worst headache he had since Julian Draxler, one of his pupils, showed in his house declaring his eternal love for him. 

''Go get him, guys!'' Was the scream that started everything. Mr. Reus was the name of the guy, if he remembered correctly.

All the senior electromechanical students jumped into the room, Benni didn't know all of them, but something told him that he would get to know them very well. God help him. One of the guys stood on the hallway, another one in the door, two held Fips by his arms, Reus stood by Mats and the one left confronted the electricity teacher.

''Ok, listen very carefully, smartass, ye had messed up with the wrong people, ye gaunnae regret it, innit?'' The student said. Benni couldn't believe what he was listening to, was that student really talking like that to a teacher? Everybody seemed to think the same, since they stopped whatever they were doing for a moment, and turned around to look at Sven.

''Bender, is okay, leave it to me'' Mats said, placing his hand in Sven's shoulder, his face confused.

''Of course, Mr. Hummels, sorry'' Bender said calmly, getting off the way. Everyone in the room stood silent for a while, thinking that things may had gone too far.

''Everybody, please calm down'' Mats raised his hands, recomposing a bit ''Don't explode anything. This is not the time'' He turned to Philipp, deciding that he wasn't going to step back ''And you, Fipsy, don't go crying to Miroslav if something happens. This is between us...and Benni''

The constructions teacher was so confused he couldn't reply. What kind of mess was this? How did he even get involved in this? He looked at Mats and his beautiful curls, and knew who's fault was this.

*

Mats was becoming more and more familiar with stress every single minute that passed. In his high-school years, he had been know as a trouble maker, the nightmare of every one and single teacher (Mr. Klose included). Those had been good years, Kevin and him were always in the middle of something, and they ended up carrying Kuba with them. He was having a flashback of those days now.

Benni looked a little bit in shock, he was quietly stirring his coffee, looking at the shrews, Mats thought that that was the same look his teachers used to have when he crossed some kind of boundary, and he felt guilty.

When they finally let Fips go back to his class, who threw them a death glare before leaving, the stress began. The students started screaming, not knowing what to do, they were supposed to start the same day with the elevator model, but without an engine, it would be a difficult task. And there was this other thing, constructions and electromechanical students were supposed to hate each other, so, they didn't quiet understand how they were going to ally with them.

Sven made coffee for all of them, Mats drank his quickly, but Benni seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, Mats felt a little guilty, knowing that he had dragged the poor guy along with him.

''Hey, Benni'' Mats shook his hand until Benni reacted and noticed that he was addressing to him ''It is okay if I call you Benni, right?''

''Yes, yes. It is'' Benni quickly answered.

''You should probably go back to your workshop. Your pupils may not like fire as much as mine do, but it is not a good idea to leave them there too long'' Mats tried to joke.

''I probably should'' Benni agreed, still lost in his thoughts. He didn't move a single inch. Mats sighted and, feeling completely guilty, took Benni's hand, who seemed to quickly react, blushing a little and looking at him with wide eyes.

''Benni, look'' Mats swallowed, Benni stared at him, curious ''I'm sorry I dragged you into this shit'' Benedikt looked around now, to see if someone heard that bad word. Then he remember where he was and calmed down ''I would totally understand if you don’t want to do this, but we really need your help. Aren't you tired of Lahm always wining everything? His workshop is the one who always gets all the benefits and the best material. If we don't do something, the school will end up having electricity orientation only and…''

''Mats, calm down'' Benni said, stroking his hand. Mats was really worried about the whole situation, and somehow this made him look even cuter. Bendikt always thought that people looked more cute when they talked about something they felt passion for. Mats really was a good teacher, he cared for his students and for the workshop in general, he didn't mind allying with his enemy if that meant he could improve his work, and if there was something Benni respected more than anything, it was that, the passion.''I will do it, I will help you''

''...Will you?'' Mats' smile shone with the intensity of a thousand suns, or at least that it what Benedikt thought.

''I will, I already gave you my word'' he got closer to the other teacher ''also, between us, I am kind of tired of Fips always getting everything he want''

''He is a little bitch'' Mats whispered.

''You tell me. Remember I been here since before you, and it always was like this'' Benni looked at him deeply ''we are going to beat that dwarf''

Mats snorted, he didn't know Benni had the ability to be mean, although he did knew that Benni had the ability to be scary as shit when angry, damn he knew it, but every time Benni got angry it was because he had a reason. And Mats could get him a lot of reasons to be angry right now.

''Ok, in exchange, I will take you out tomorrow so we can have lunch together'' Mats said ''and I won't accept a no for an answer''

''Ok'' Benni said, his smile was so sweet, it made something inside Mats melt ''I should get going. Belive me, your pupils aren't worst than mine''

''I don't think that's posible'' Mats laughed. Benni let his hand go and left, suddenly forgetting how to walk. The guy with the curly hair didn't seemed to notice, too lost in the feeling of emptiness he had in his hand.

''You are going to make me sick'' Marco said, breaking the silence. Mats raised his look and noticed that it wasn't just Marco the one staring at him, all his students were there, confused. ''I can't believe you finally got a date with him, though. Took you ages''

''Mr. Reus, do me a favor and go to ask for a new engine, you might have to wait for a bit'' Mats said ''And it is not a date''

''Whatever you say'' Marco stood up, shrugging. He left signing something that sounded like 'Mats and Benni, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I…' Mats smiled a little, he couldn't help it. Maybe he did have a tiny crush on Benni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, leave some comment with your thoughts :)


	4. With a little help from (my?) Benni

Weeks tended to be the same over and over again, Mats was always drowned in the routine: Getting up, going to work, preventing his pupils from burning up the school, going back home, trying to study but end up sleeping, going to the university. That's why he liked to go out most of the weekends, when he didn't have to study. Electromechanics engineering its a hard career.

He always spent time with Kevin and Kuba anyway, it was almost a tradition. They hanged out together every single Saturday night, even if it was just to stay up all night studying, drinking so much coffee that it was what ran through their veins, not blood. Marco was there most of the time, watching TV and complaining about how boring it all was, but he really didn't mind, Marco liked to go out with his friends to have fun, but he also liked to stay with them in one of their houses, it was something quiet and familiar. He would never admit it, but sometimes he preferred that.

Mats didn't have much time lately to go out and do stupid things (last weekend was an exception) and that is why he felt so excited about going out with Benni. It wasn't a date, of course it wasn't one. Still, he thought that it would be a great occasion to show him that he wasn't a complete asshole, at least not all of the time, that he wasn't a child that wanted to explode everything he saw, that he was a grown-up man that could behave in a social situation. To save words, he would have to lie.

Maybe not, he did behave when he was with his parents, he could do the same with Benni, couldn't he? Mats stood in front of the mirror, Wednesday morning, trying to calm down, because for God's sake, he was just taking his new friend for lunch, he had been in a million dates before, this wasn't even one, it wasn't a big deal.

Except it was, oh Matsy, you are so sassy. 

There was this thing that made all the situation even more uncomfortable, and as always, it was Marco's fault.

It was an interesting story the one about how Marco entered in their group. He always had been Mats' neighbor, but they never talked to each other more than a few ''Good morning/afternoon'' once in a while. That was until the blond entered in the same technical school than the three musketeers.

In those times, Marco was nothing like the Marco he was now, for a start, he used to be a nice and polite person. Fact. He was very shy and quiet too, of course, anyone who sees him right now could never think that there was a time in which he was a cordial human being. One day, Marco entered in the football team, in which Mats, Kevin and Kuba were. The rest is history.

It was fair to say that it had been their fault. Okay, it had been their fault, no doubt. They created that little cocky bastard that looked at himself in the mirror all day long and that spoke sarcasm as a language. That' why none of them could really complain when Marco acted like a dick. Tuesday night, Mats wished he could.

''Marco, what the fuck did you tell the guys?'' Mats asked. He was in the university's toilet, holding his head and trying not to scream.

''...What?'' Marco answered, he clearly had been sleeping until his mobile woke him up. Mats sighted.

''What-the-fuck-did-you-tell-the-guys?'' He tried saying again, this time slower, moving his hand with his words, even though he knew his blond friend couldn't see him.

''I dunno, I tell everyone a lot of stuff'' Marco mumbled, fighting to stay awake.

''Kevin is telling everyone that I proposed to a colleague named Benni! When I asked him, he said that you told him'' Mats explained, angry.

''Didn't he realized that I was joking?'' Marco chuckled and rolled on his bed, staying in a position in which he could stare at the ceiling. ''He really is an idiot''

''Of course he is an idiot! He is Kevin!'' Mats yelled, exasperated, in a high-pitched voice ''He wouldn't be Kevin if he wasn't an idiot!''

''Ok, ok, calm down'' Marco said, putting the phone a little further, so Mats' yells wouldn't hurt his ears ''What do you mean he told everyone?''

''Well, maybe not everyone. He told Kuba, and he told Bastian!'' The elder complained.

''And what's the problem with that?'' It was Marco's turn to complain, was he awaken because of this? ''Kuba probably told him that it wasn't true, and I don't even know who the hell this Bastian is'' 

''Schweinsteiger, the one with the big ears, from electricity'' Mats explained, waiting for Marco to react.

''…'' He obviously didn't react.

''Lukas' boyfriend''

''Oh, that lucky bastard'' Marco said, now understanding ''What's wrong 'bout telling him?'' he yawned in the middle of the phrase.

''Bastian is one of Fips' closest friends'' He said, completely exasperated, Marco was so obnoxious.

''What?'' Marc asked, perplex ''Are you worried that he would tell Fips?'' Marco chuckled again. That stupid dick.

''Of course I am! Fips is going to ask Benni if that's true! What would you tell Kevin that I proposed him?!'' 

''You know what? You should thank me, I'm saving time for you, you were going to propose him anyway''

''I WAS NOT!'' Mats yelled a bit too loud.

''Ok, that's it, I can't handle you screams anymore, bye'' Marco said and then hung up.

 

 

He regained the ability to breath when he got to school in the morning, Fips looked at him with hate, but not in a devilish way, that meant he didn't know. Lahm was that kind of guy that tortured you with looks and implied comments before actually doing something. He still had to wait, but for now, things seemed to be fine.

Marco had got a new engine yesterday (He did a few good things from time to time, and that's why Mats decided not to bring the conversation from last night again), and the pupils were ready to start the elevator model. Mats felt positive, things would go right as long as Fips didn't interfere again.

No, he wasn't stupid, he knew that the electricity teacher would meddle again, and not in a good way.

Aubameyang and Schmelzer were welding the walls of the elevator, that they had already cut the day before with the shears, following the plans that Bender had already fixed and was drawing in the board, Reus and Sahin were connecting the contactor panels that later they would have to put in the elevator, and for once, Durm wasn't sleeping, he was helping the guys with the cables and the schedule. They seemed to be really interested in something other than exploding/burning for once, and Mats couldn't be prouder.

''Durm, come here!'' He said. Erik quickly ran and straightened like a marine would do.

''Sir, yes, sir?'' Erik answered.

''Report the situation, please'' Mats asked. He started pacing around the room, checking on everything.

''Aubameyang and Schmelzer are doing a fine work, Aubameyang melted a little too much the middle, but we are working on that. Bender already fixed the mistakes in the plan'' Mats checked it, indeed, the mistakes he put on purpose were fixed now.

''Great job, Bender'' He said.

''Thank you, Mr. Hummels'' Bender answered. For once, Marco didn't laugh, he was too busy with the contactors. Mats smiled even wider, this was going to be a good day.

''Ok'' Erik continued ''Reus and Sahin had some problems with the contactors, they realized that the damn panels were broken and looked for some new ones…''

''Hang on there'' Mats abruptly turned around, worried ''What do you mean the panels were broken?''

''I mean that the panels were broken'' Erik frowned ''Why? What's wrong with that?''

''Last week I replaced all the equipment. I threw all the broken ones to the garbage, the ones we had in here were all new'' Mats said. Erik quickly went to talk with Marco and Nuri, understanding what this meant.

''Guys, excuse me'' Erik started '' those panels work?''

''Er, yeah, they do'' Nuri answered ''But it is the third time we tried. The other four panels are broken, this two were the only ones we could find. Mats really needs to go and complain, we can't have so many broken things!''

''Mats replaced them all last week'' Erik quickly said. The other two looked at him with wide-eyes.

''Don't get distracted by this, kiddos'' Mats said loudly, so everyone would listen to him ''You heard me yesterday, we are in the middle of a war with the electricity guys, this won't be easy, but if they foul play, we are going too''

''I love this school so much'' Marcel said to Pierre ''You never get bored''

 

''I'm not sure, Mats, this doesn't seem like a good idea'' Benedikt said from the hallway, looking around to prevent anyone from entering, very nervous. He was a good man, he never did things like this one before, he didn't know how to act. Mats, on the other hand, was so used to it that he could do it with his eyes shut.

''Just stay there, Benni, I promise it won't be long'' Mats said from inside the electricity workshop. You could guess they weren't up for something good.

Mats convinced Benni of doing something he would consider ''bad'' in a normal situation. But all is fair in love and war, and this situation was a bit of both. Oh, shush, Benni! The thing is that Mats explained to him what had happened, and after he could check that the damage was produce in purpose, he decided that Mats was right, it was time to do something, they couldn't act like this was a passive-aggressive thing anymore. If Fips wanted war, he as going to have war.

Of course, as always, it was easier to say it than to do it, he couldn't shrug the feeling that this was something really wrong. He had never been a ''rebel'' he hadn't even once copy on his tests, how was he suppose to help Mats sabotage the workshop? The electromechanics professor noted this, and decided that it would be better if he did it on his one, he just left Benni the task of keeping an eye on the door, just in case someone decided to show up. He really hoped that wouldn't happen.

But, destiny's a bitch, and just when Mats was finishing with some cables, Benni heard a noise. This person was coming so fast that they didn't have time to leave. Benni looked at Mats with wide-eyes, panicking.

''Quickly, come here'' Mats whispered, entering in a closet. Benni looked at both of his sides and decided that it would be the best to hide in there.

They held their breathings, keeping the door a little opened, just so they could see what happened outside. It was just some student, they didn't know who he was, the guy just looked for some thing in his backpack and quickly ran again.

Benni felt Mats heavy breathing in his neck, and he couldn't tell if he liked it or not, he probably did. The position in which they were was extremely uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as if the other person were some other than they. It was funny how increasingly they became accustomed to each other as the days passed. They stay inside the closet for a little longer, just to make sure that the student was gone.

First it was a little chuckle, and then, without noticing, Mats was laughing like a lunatic, his laugh was so contagious that Benni couldn't help it, he started laughing hysterically too. They stay there, laughing and incapable to breath for a while, the situation was just incredible.

''You are a bad influence for me, Hummels'' Benni said, still laughing.

''You know what they say, good boys like bad boys…or something like that'' Mats replied, smiling tenderly. Benni looked at him in the eyes.

''I'm really looking forward for lunch, today, Mats''

''I am too, Benni'' And god, he really meant it.

 

Miroslav couldn't believe it, he heard an explosion and immediately thought that it must have been the electromechanics students, but no, for once it were the electricity students the ones that messed up something. Lahm didn't said a word, he knew what just happened, but he had started it, he couldn't complain.

It really had been a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the kudos and comments, hope you liked it.
> 
> Isn't it ironic that Mats and Benni were hidden in a closet? ;) just saying.


	5. You never get bored with a condenser

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't meant to be so stupid and fluffy, but then, of course, I love stupid fluffy things, so it is my fault. Sassy jane, that's how they call me (?)
> 
> Thank you once again for the Kudos and comments, they really help me and motivate me :)

It was a hard task making Marco and Erik go away and leave him to wait for Benni on his own, but Mats succeeded in the end.

He placed himself under a tree, the sun was bumping specially hard for a winter day, and he was grateful for the unexpected warmth, but after a while without feeling it, the sunshine was kind of annoying, and it didn't let him read the words in mobile properly.

Benni walked down the stairs, hurried and worried that Mats might had already left. Lately, he had been spending too much time in the electromechanics workshop, so he had work undone. Benni wasn't superman, he couldn't do it in twenty minutes, but at least he could organize it quickly. He was going to stay minimum an extra hour the next day.

He sight in relief when he saw Mats under a tree, laughing at something he was reading in his mobile, clearly amused, Benni didn't know from where he took the audacity to go quietly and sneak behind Mat's shoulder. He was watching a video of a cat trying to catch a red light, Benni couldn't believe it.

''Hello'' He said, laughing a bit. Mats almost dropped his phone from the surprise. ''Oh, sorry, I didn't want to scare you''

''You didn't scare me'' Mats quickly replied, laughing forcefully, even thought Benni did scared him.'' I was waiting for you''

''Yeah, sorry about that too, I just had a lot of backlog and Miroslav is starting to suspect that I spend more time in your workshop than what I should…'' The blond one started, gesticulating with his hands a lot, something he tended to do. Mats thought it really was adorable.

''Hey, hey it's okay'' Mats interrupted him, putting a hand in his shoulder and smiling. Benni shut up, mostly because he forgot how to talk ''you are doing a lot of work to help us in our project, you can make me wait all you want''

Benni just smiled back, a warmth spreading in his chest, Mats worth all the work he did.

''Do you mind if we go to my place for a little?'' Benni asked, and quickly added ''I mean, I need to change my clothes, constructions workshop is not a clean place'' He chuckled a little.

''Yes, of course'' Mats answered, feeling a little nervous about going to Benni's house, without knowing why ''Let's go''

''It's a just a few streets from here, won't take long'' Benni said, nodding with his head to where they needed to go.

 

As expected, Benni's house was the most organized one he had ever seen. Mats even got a little worried that his friend might have OCD when he saw the books accommodated in alphabetical order, he made a mental note 'Order your apartment before inviting Benedikt' not that he was going to invite him anyway, maybe yes? He should stop listening to Marco, he was getting weird ideas into his head.

Meanwhile, Benni was panicking a little in his room, because now he had to think what to put on, and he felt a little like a high school girl. He pressed his hands against his forehead, trying to calm and stop being so fucking dumb. He closed his eyes and decided that he would put the first thing he grabbed. A pair of white shorts and a green shirt. Ok, maybe not.

He came into his senses and put a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, deciding that he looked good enough, he didn't know where they were going, so he just dressed a little like Mats. When he went back to his living room, ready to go, he found Mats lying on his stomach on the floor, playing with his cat.

''So, you like Heavy Metal, but you also like cats? I didn't think that they was compatible'' He laughed, happy to know that they shared one thing at least. Mats didn't even try to pretend that he wasn't being silly, he just continued caressing the cat.

''It is something common, really'' Mats said as a Matter-of-fact ''kittens and metalheads just get along''

''Really?'' Benedikt asked, sitting besides Mats and caressing the cat too, that seemed to be very happy with all the attention, purring and showing his belly.

''Yes, look around internet, cats are the weakness of metalheads'' Mats looked at his watch ''are you ready to go or do you have to go to the supermarket? Maybe take your cat to a walk?'' He teased Benni, who rolled his eyes but couldn't help a smile forming in his lips.

''Cats don't take walks'' He replied, shaking his head a little.

''You don't say'' Mats continued, smiling. He got up and offered his hand to Benni, who accepted it. ''Let's go before I kidnap your cat, what is his name, by the way?'' Benni blushed a little, and staring at the floor, mumbled something ''Sorry, I didn't quite catch it'' Mats said, presenting that it was an embarrassing name.

''Mr. Whiskers…'' Benni said louder, sighting. 

''Mr. Whiskers?'' Mats repeated, laughing, and raising one eyebrow.

''Yes, Mr Whiskers. It wasn't my idea, my ex-girlfriend was the one who named him'' He explained. Mats felt something bitter in his stomach, suddenly wanting to rename the cat.

''I can't say a word really, my cat's name is Konietzka''

''Konietzka?'' Benni asks, too, frowning ''Are you a Dortmund fan?''

''Yes!'' Mats replied, a little excited that Benni knew about Konietzka''Are you?''

''Not particularly'' Benni laughed, because when he was ten years old he promised that he would never be friends with a Dortmund fan, of course, then he grew up and realized that it was stupid hating someone for his club. He didn't know why he remembered that then, he just did ''I'm a Schalke fan''

''Oh, man'' Mats complained, throwing his head backwards. Of course, Benedikt couldn't be perfect ''My opa is okay with me being gay, but he will disown me if I start dating a schalker''

Benni bit his lip at this, his heart beating a little faster. Mats would like to say that it had been an involuntary comment, but it wasn't, he knew exactly what he was saying, and he felt relieved when Benni smiled, he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

''Let's go already, Hummels, I'm starving'' He said, putting his best nonchalant face.

''After you'' Mats replied, exaggerating his movements with his hands.

 

''Can you believe that once a guy took me on a date to McDonald’s?'' Benni snorted a laugh ''I mean, that's okay if you are a fifteen years old'' Mats laughed as smooth as he could. Now he had to change his plans quickly, of course Benni was not the kind of guy that would go to a fast food place, how could he not notice before?

To Mats' luck, Benni didn't noticed how lost he was when he guided him into a vegan restaurant he didn't know existed before. The blond one seemed happy with the election, so Mats congratulated himself for a job well done.

They sat near to a window, because the day still was strangely sunny and they both seemed to enjoy the warmth. They only interrupted their talk to order their food when the waiter came, Benni had to shush Mats from time to time, because his laugh was so loud that the people around them turned their heads in disapproving looks, but the thing was that Mats' had the most contagious laugh in the world, so they both ended up laughing, without knowing what about, just like when they were in the closet (wow, that sounds incredibly wrong in too many ways). It was really easy talking to each other, they knew that both of them liked football a lot, that they loved animals, and Mats complained because his cat and his dog had to stay with his parents since pets weren't allowed in his apartment, Benni told him that his parents hated animals, so that he was only allowed to have a pet when he moved into his own house.

Mats didn't know when they started playing with their fingers, brushing each others hands, and arms, and occasionally slapping the other playfully, of course, they both let his inner child go out for a moment (They taller guy didn't have to, he already was his inner child) and started playing that game in which both need to put their hand on the table and stay still, so the one who hits the other first, wins. Mats played that game all the time because he never grew up, but Benni gave him fight. The waiter looked at them frowning, not knowing what was the problem with them, when he retired his plates.

''Hey, what is that?'' Benni asked, seeing a weird bulge in Mats' coat. 

''Oh, that'' he took one of the things he had ''They are condensers'' he pointed ''they are formed by two capacitors and…''

''Mats, I may not know much about electricity, but I'm not that stupid'' Benni laughed, not offended at all''

''Sorry'' Mats said, sighting ''I'm just so used to explain it, this teaching thing is messing with my head'' 

''I understand, it happens to me too'' Benni nodded ''Hopefully, next year I will start working in constructions, real constructions'

''Oh, really?'' Mats asked, trying to hide his disappointment, since that meant he would have to stop teaching.

''Yes, I like teaching and all, but I didn't study engineering to end up as a teacher'' They stayed in silence for a bit, Mats thinking that he was probably going to do the same ''Anyway, why do you carry condensers in your pocket?''

Mats though that he should say a lie, invent a mature answer, or simply say that he forgot to leave them in the workshop. That morning, he had been convinced to act as a normal human being, and this was the chance to prove himself that he could.

He decided to tell the truth in the end.

''Sometimes I get bored, and with a condenser, it is impossible to get bored''

''Really?'' Benni asked. Mats didn't know if he was teasing him, or really asking if condensers could be a fun thing, he went for the latter.

''They so are'' Mats stood up, an idea forming in his head, as well as a smile spreading in his face ''wait here a second''

Benni frowned, not understanding what Mats wanted to do. He waited there, until Mats returned, a mischievous grin in his face that made him look even better than he already did. He winked an eye to Benni, and playing the innocent, touched a guy sitting next to an outlet with the condenser he had in his hand, the man made a little jump, nothing serious. In a normal situation, Benni would get angry, shout to Mats that he couldn't do it, that it was childish, and reckless, and that he needed to apologize to the man. But again, this wasn't a normal situation, so when the man angrily shout to the manager that the electricity wasn't functioning okay, Benni laughed.

He took Mats hand when he offered it to him, again, and after Mats paid (even though Benni insisted in doing it, Mats said that he had invited him) they left the restaurant, laughing and holding hands, like the pair of kids that they were.

Mats wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon with Benni, but couldn't, he had to study, go to classes and pretend to be an adult. Benni smiled and said that it was okay, even though he wanted to spend more time with him, that another day they could go out again. Mats had to do it, so he did, he kissed him. 

Benni wasn't expecting it, but he didn't complain, it was just a quick peck on his lips, but it sent him to the moon and back, is stomach feeling lighter than it had in a long time. Mats said goodbye and left, Benni mumbled something that sounded like 'Take care' but couldn't form the words properly, his lips still tingled from the warm contact.

Mats realized that he liked Benni's warmth ten times more that the sun's.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, english is not my first lenguage, so, sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> I do go to a technical school, so I know exploting a condenser is not big deal, but it is always funny when some teacher lets you hahaha. If it gets too technical or hard to understand, please tell me so I can fix it.
> 
> Hope you liked it, feedback is like air for my lungs (?)


End file.
